


Say it all tonight

by Sano



Series: Erwin week 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin Week, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Spoilers for snk s3, Tenderness, eruri - Freeform, if you look really closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: Written for Erwin week day 4: Tenderness. The final night before the expedition to Shiganshina.





	Say it all tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erwin Smith week day 4: Tenderness. Includes spoilers for snk s3 and manga.
> 
> The mid-season finale killed me, okay? Bask in the feels of angsty eruri.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @wantmorefandoms for my ramblings.

“ _Erwin, I’ll trust your judgment.”_

The door closed and the silence in the office filled Erwin with devastating gloom.

The expression on Levi’s face when he said that getting to the basement was more important than humanity or preserving his own life… Erwin gripped the pen he was writing with until his knuckles turned white.

After Pixis mentioned during the revolution that Erwin probably had ulterior motives of his own than saving humanity, Erwin had been hard pressed to prove that his plans were always for the citizens within the walls.

But he had surprised even himself with his own selfishness. He didn’t know until now that his desire to prove his Father’s theory was greater than his dream for humanity.

Now, Levi was angry with him on their last night before the expedition to Shiganshina. He debated whether to follow Levi to explain. Or ask for forgiveness. Or both.

“No. You have a lot to do to prepare.” Erwin spoke aloud to the empty room, his words providing him an excuse not to chase after Levi and make a fool of himself.

Picking up his pen, Erwin doggedly went through the reports on his desk. The silence of the room and the flickering candle on his desk were his only company.

The soldiers’ party was in full swing by nightfall but Erwin had elected to eat in his office so that he could pore over plans for the next day. Usually he would have his squad leaders and captain join him on nights before an expedition to finalize decisions, but he made an exception for tonight since he did approve the purchase of meat; a rare and expensive treat that most of his soldiers don’t get to experience.

He’d have to make a pretty convincing reason for extra funds once they get back. While Historia would probably understand why they spent two months’ of their budget for a party, the upper echelon of Mitras might not appreciate it as much.

While thinking up ways to explain the cost of the meat they bought for tonight, Erwin suddenly realized that there’s a chance that he might _not_ be coming back. Their mission tomorrow was an incredibly dangerous one, and missing an arm meant that he wasn’t as swift as he used to be on his gear. He was always aware that death could claim him at any moment, same as all the soldiers in his command… but this _handicap_ just made the possibility even greater.

Maybe calling himself titan bait earlier was not the best response he could’ve given Levi.

But… if this _is_ his last night, he’d be damned if he would spend it alone.

 

*^^*

 

All Levi wanted was to crawl into bed and turn in for the night. Handling new soldiers during an expedition was bone-wearily exhausting, but nothing had prepared him for a room full of soldiers fueled by quality meat and liquor.

He rotated his shoulders tiredly. Bashing stupid soldiers’ heads in shouldn’t be his job, but it allowed him to channel his anger into some horseface cadet. Especially since it kept him from punching the guts out of a certain someone.

And that someone was currently sleeping in his bed.

His bedroom was dark, but the moonlight slanting through his partially-open window showed Erwin slumbering in the middle of his bed, a book laid flat on his chest. He must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for him.

Looking at the man that could lead humanity to victory tomorrow sleeping so peacefully, waiting for _him,_ a nobody from the Underground, made Levi’s chest feel tight with suppressed emotion.

Taking care not to make noise, Levi took off his loose grey shirt and pants. Left in his underwear, he burrowed under the blanket and took the book off Erwin’s chest, placing it on the table next to his bed.

Erwin blearily blinked his eyes open, “Levi…” He tried to sit up, but Levi shook his head and tugged on the collar of Erwin’s shirt, “Off.” He commanded.

The scars littering parts of Erwin’s torso almost looked silvery in the moonlight. Tracing over the raised ridges of skin with his fingers, Levi heard the other man take a deep breath.

“Le-“ He shook his head again, not wanting to hear a word from Erwin right now. Bidding the larger man to lie down on his back, Levi draped his body over Erwin’s, taking care not to put any weight on his right shoulder.

After a bit of fidgeting Levi found himself on Erwin’s left side. His remaining arm wrapped around him, while Levi’s limbs was twined around his chest and legs, his face buried in Erwin’s neck.

No words were said. They just remained molded to each other, exchanging soft kisses, and Erwin’s fingers grazing against Levi’s undercut.

As the night went on, Levi’s nuzzling of Erwin’s jaw and neck felt so comfortable that the other man fell asleep again. Levi in the meantime kept his vigil throughout the night, as if keeping his eyes open kept all the danger of the titans away from his commander.

When the sun began to rise, Erwin’s arm had already fallen off Levi’s form on the bed. But Levi’s arms remained wrapped around Erwin, not letting go.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is ‘Say it all tonight’ yet they didn’t actually talk, since their actions/tenderness towards each other is louder than anything they might’ve said.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
